


The Small Pleasures In Life

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: After the War is over, Lucius and Severus have time for the exploration of various carnal pleasures...





	The Small Pleasures In Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Notes:** Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://community.livejournal.com/daily_deviant/) Kinky Kristmas ficfest. [](http://lysa1.livejournal.com/profile)[**lysa1**](http://lysa1.livejournal.com/) wanted _Lucius/Severus, having time to explore after the war, D/s, love, fisting and sounding_. I aim to please! :-)  
 **[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/) **fanfic100** prompt:** _#4 Insides_

**Warnings:** light D/s, bondage, sounding, fisting   


* * *

'Tell me about your fantasies, Severus,' Lucius said and stretched out in the bed they shared. He was sweaty, sated, satisfied... and in the mood for hearing what his lover dreamed about doing.

Severus groaned and pulled the duvet over them, covering himself up. Like so often, once the sexual act was over, he seemed to fall back into a certain kind of self-consciousness that Lucius couldn't understand. There was nothing wrong with Severus' body - he was thin, rather muscular, in good shape. And he certainly didn't have to be ashamed of his genitals. Lucius pulled the covers down again so he had unhindered access to the man's chest at least.

'There must be something you fantasise about doing... or having done to you.' Lucius played with the strands of hair that grew around Severus' nipples, occasionally brushing his fingers over the nubs. 'Tell me...'

'You're not giving up, are you?'

'No. Not until you have given me something of your innermost and darkest secrets,' Lucius replied, lowering his voice.

'You already know my secrets, Lucius.' Severus sighed.

'All right. Then tell me your sexual fantasies. That must be so much easier, after all.' A smug smile was spreading over Lucius' face.

He didn't pressure Severus after this, just waited patiently, which in effect was more efficient than words. The silence hung between them, and, like Lucius, it waited for the answer.

'Penetration.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'I just fucked you...'

'Different kind of penetration,' Severus replied impatiently. 'More. Different.'

Lucius thought this over for a moment, still caressing his lover, when Severus spoke up again.

'You have very nice hands, by the way. I like when you do that.'

'And if this is not an attempt at changing the subject, I'll have to draw the conclusion that they are part of your fantasies. Let's see...' Lucius felt a touch of triumph as Severus blushed. 'The combination of penetration and my hands does paint a very intriguing picture.'

'Forget it!' Severus frowned and would have left the bed had Lucius not had his arm around him.

'Do you want my hand, Severus?' Lucius decided to not tease his lover more; it would only make the situation awkward and he didn't want to really embarrass Severus. He was serious instead, asking him softly. 'Is that it? You fantasise about me filling you with my hand...'

'I certainly do not!' Severus sounded angry, looked guilty, and his breath was shorter again.

'Of course not. My mistake. I apologise for my filthy mind.' Lucius kissed him lightly and let the subject drop. He had found out what he wanted anyway.

~*~

'Gods, Lucius! Just...' Severus moaned when Lucius twisted his fingers. 'Just fuck me!'

'Getting impatient?' Lucius kissed Severus' thigh. 'I'm just making sure you are prepared...' He slowly pushed a fourth finger inside and continued to move his hand, gently stretching the tight muscle.

'I _am_ prepared!' Severus growled and tugged at Lucius' hair. 'Want you. Now!'

Lucius smiled as he pushed Severus' knees towards his shoulders and thrust deeply inside him, but Severus couldn't see it. He'd closed his eyes, enjoying everything Lucius was doing to him, happy that he finally got the pleasure he wanted.

~*~

Lucius already had two fingers inside Severus when he took Severus' hard cock between his lips. He licked over the smooth tip, teased the leaking slit with his tongue, and inserted another finger into his lover's arse.

Severus moaned loudly and pushed his hips up against Lucius' face, and Lucius let him. He sucked him deeply, used his tongue to create more arousing sensations, and to distract Severus from what he was doing with his hand.

With the help of the pleasure he gave him, Lucius soon had four fingers inside Severus again, pumping them slowly while massaging the sensitive rim with his thumb...

~*~

'What's that?' Severus looked suspiciously at the strange metal rod that Lucius had brought.

'Remember when we spoke about fantasies? You mentioned different penetration.'

'You were the one pressuring me about fantasies. I'd hardly call that talking.' The frown on Severus' face grew. 'And what does this thing have to do with it? It looks like a stirring rod.'

'Can you stop thinking about Potions for a moment, Severus?' Lucius asked and tried to hide his amusement. 'Just lie down on your back, and I'll show you something I think feels wonderful.'

Severus hesitated first, but then nodded and did as Lucius asked him. He didn't mind being playful in bed, but sometimes Lucius had the strangest ideas, Severus thought. He hadn't forgotten the conclusion Lucius had come to in that so called 'discussion'. Thankfully, it seemed as if he'd decided to not pursue the matter further... apart from this odd turn of events.

'Pull up another pillow, Severus. I want you to see this.' Lucius smiled and kissed him tenderly. 'You'll love it, I promise.'

Severus put another pillow under his head and watched as Lucius cast a cleaning charm on the rod, then dipped it into a new bottle of Severus' lubrication oil. He wondered how this would be at all 'wonderful' or something that he would 'love'; getting a thin metal rod up his arse wasn't his idea of fun. But perhaps it was enchanted somehow?

He gave a content sigh when Lucius closed his hand around his half-erect cock, lifting it towards the ceiling, but he made a noise of protest when Lucius brought the rounded tip of the rod against the slit.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Relax. Trust me, it feels good.' Lucius gave him a small smile, but not of mockery, _thank heavens_ , thought Severus. 'Would I do something to you that I wouldn't be prepared to take myself?'

Severus huffed, but lay back again, mentally preparing to be tortured. If this hurt, he was going to hex Lucius' arse.

It didn't hurt though, when Lucius spread the opening of the urethra with his fingers and let the rod sink inside. It burned, and it was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. Severus watched as the silvery object sank deeper into his cock by no other force than gravitation, and for some reason he found the sight incredibly arousing...

'Isn't this a different kind of penetration, hm?' Lucius asked him, his voice almost purring.

Severus only nodded. It felt strange to be... filled like this. But that burning sensation was almost gone now, replaced by an odd sense of pleasure. 'You do this to yourself?'

'Sometimes, yes...' Lucius began pulling the rod up, out of Severus' now hard cock. 'And then I do this.' The rod was halfway out when he let go of it, and it slid down into Severus again.

The first time brought a small moan from Severus; the second time Lucius did it, the moan was louder; the third time, Severus reached down to grab his cock, wanting to stroke it, needing it. But Lucius caught his wrist in an iron-grip.

'No. I don't want you to injure yourself,' he said softly. He guided Severus' fingers to the underside of his cock. 'Just feel here.' He moved Severus' hand so that he could feel the rod filling his urethra, could feel the tip of it move as Lucius continued to manipulate it.

'Lucius, please!'

'Always so impatient...' Lucius grinned ferally at him and Severus suddenly found his wrists tied to the headboard. 'Now, let me work in peace...'

'Torture, more like it,' Severus growled and pulled at his bonds, annoyed at not being allowed to come.

'Have it your way. Let me torture you, then.' Lucius leaned forward and kissed him deeply. 'I told you you'd love it.'

And Severus did love it. Every time the smooth rod slid in our out of his cock, nerve endings that had never been stimulated in this way before were both seduced and overwhelmed. The unhurried pleasure that rolled over him was driving him out of his mind; he wanted more, he wanted faster and harder... and he realised why Lucius had tied him up. It was a slow torture of sensations, and by the time Lucius was satisfied with his so-called work, Severus was moaning and breathing hard, begging him to let him come, to fuck him, to do anything he wanted.

~*~

Contrary to Severus' belief, Lucius had not forgotten how Severus had reacted when he'd asked him about his hand... He simply took his time. He was in no hurry these days. The dark Lord was gone and would not interfere with their pleasures or their schedules. The war did no longer pull them in different directions, had left them with a changed world in which they found that it was better to keep to themselves, at least for the time being.

It was the perfect time for this exploration of pleasures they had set out upon, Lucius more so than Severus. In fact, Lucius didn't think Severus saw it the same way... even though he was a very enthusiastic participant.

Lucius wondered sometimes if Severus was so deeply in denial of his own fantasies that he simply refused to understand why Lucius insisted on long sessions of preparation, or if he just took the easy way out and pretended to ignore it. Either way, Lucius was happy to see that Severus enjoyed being stretched, and he was not about to actually tell him how many fingers he had inside him. Ignorance was bliss, and with a little more ignorance, Lucius would soon be able to push past his knuckles...

~*~

Lucius pushed a pillow under Severus' upraised hips and pushed him down on it. Perfect. Just the right elevation for what he was about to do.

He didn't do anything differently though, did nothing to raise any suspicion that he had something special in mind. Through kisses and caresses, Lucius soon had Severus moaning under him, spreading his legs in invitation. Lucius responded like he usually did - by dipping his fingers into the open jar of Severus' excellent lubrication and then massaging the rim of Severus' entrance. He easily slipped two fingers inside, moving them slowly, twisting them around... The moans this resulted in encouraged him, and he soon pushed another finger inside his lover's arse.

'Lucius!' Severus moaned loudly when Lucius brushed his fingers over the small gland inside him. 'Yes!'

'You like that, don't you?' Lucius kissed Severus' thigh before slowly licking up over his cock. 'More?'

'More!' Severus replied breathlessly, not specifying what he wanted more of, and perhaps it didn't matter, as long as he got more of the delicious pleasure that Lucius was giving him.

Lucius gave him more. He carefully inserted a fourth finger into him, and moved his hand the whole time in a leisurely pace to keep his lover relaxed. His purpose now was not to drive Severus closer to orgasm, because that would only make him tense. No, his purpose was to trick him into relaxing more and to want more...

The way Severus moved his hips against Lucius' hand made his work so much easier. Lucius could see how aroused his lover was and he distracted him with more kisses, more caresses, more licks and nibbles.

'You're so good, Severus. I love your arse...'

When Lucius folded his hand together and pushed his thumb inside as well, Severus groaned. He'd taken that much before; Lucius had done it several times, and every time it seemed as if this was the point where Severus got a little suspicious. But not this time... This time, he was too deeply in the grip of the sensations that bombarded him, the intense pleasure, to do anything but push back a little. And moan. Severus did moan a lot, interspersed with incoherent pleas and mumbled words.

Lucius caressed his lover's sweaty body and smiled in anticipation. This was it. This was when he'd give Severus what he fantasised about.

He applied more lubricant around Severus' hole, and then on his hand... 'Severus.' Lucius tweaked one of Severus' nipples lightly to get his attention. 'This may hurt a little first, but it'll pass. I promise... it's just the stretch.'

Severus' eyes met his, and behind the glazed lust in them, Lucius thought he could see an understanding begin to form. 'No... Lucius! Oh god!' His voice was hoarse, and Lucius shivered.

'You're doing beautifully... Just a little more. You want more, don't you?' Lucius moved his hand slowly, pushing it deep and then pulling back a little, over and over, letting the tight muscle stretch and relax, stretch and relax. Then Lucius pushed harder against Severus' body, getting the widest part of his hand past the rim. Severus' eyes widened as pain hit him, but the deep groan he let out was more the sound of pleasure than one of objection, and Lucius moaned as his hand was pulled inside his lover's arse.

'God! Oh Lucius... you're... oh god!'

Lucius held still for a while, letting Severus process the knowledge of what Lucius had done, that he now had his hand inside his arse. But it seemed as if Severus' body was more interested in getting more of the intense sensations, and the hot channel clenched and pulsated around Lucius' hand.

He moved his hand very carefully, but even that little movement sent Severus into another bout if incoherent words and moaning. Lucius had known that this way he'd constantly press against Severus' prostate, but that even the slightest twist of his hand, his fingers, would have such a big effect was a surprise. But he played with it, explored the insides of his lover's arse, giving Severus more pleasure and more sensations. Once in a while, their gazes met, and Lucius felt almost envious of how far gone into the land of incomparable pleasure his lover had travelled. He could see that this was beyond anything that Severus had ever experienced. Words had since long fled Severus, and all that was left him was the deep and guttural sounds of animal lust.

Lucius' own arousal had been building relentlessly as well. How could it not? He'd been hard since he started playing with Severus. He looked down in front of him, and saw his hand disappearing into his lover's body, the rectum clenching hard around his wrist. Lucius closed his other hand around his aching cock, stroking it slowly, and taking care not to move the hand inside his lover too much. He leaned forward and kissed and licked over Severus' stomach and semi-erect cock. It was as if Severus' body had forgotten his cock from the moment Lucius pushed his hand into him.

Lucius sat like this, folded over, enjoying both Severus' pleasure and his own, until he felt a hand in his hair. He looked up and smiled. 'Need to come?' he asked. Severus nodded and closed his eyes again.

Lucius pulled to get his hand out of his lover, but Severus' body was not as cooperative as one would think. 'Severus... push.'

With his hand free and clean again, Lucius pushed his cock inside Severus' open arse, while kissing him deeply. There were tears on Severus' cheeks, and Lucius kissed those away, whispering soft endearments. He began moving inside him, and snaked a hand between them to stroke Severus to completion. Lucius was dangerously close already himself, and it was the look of absolute bliss on Severus' face that sent him over the edge.

The candles had almost burned out before they moved from their position of entangled limbs and close embraces.

'You planned this for months...' Severus sighed, but Lucius thought he didn't sound even half as annoyed as he tried to.

'I did.'

'Pervert!' Severus turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Lucius. 'Do you have any idea how sore I am?'

'No. You'll have to demonstrate I think.'

Severus sighed again, but there was a smile on his face. 'Not tonight... I'm too tired.'  



End file.
